


Andantino, vivace, meno presto

by AAluminium



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Женщина, грациозно встав из-за стола, плавным движением подхватила кубок с вином – «Сангреаль» был ее слабостью – и поднесла к губам, не нарушая молчания. Где-то вдалеке слышался хохот веселящейся толпы, фальшивый писк неумелых скрипачей – наверняка какой-то баловень двора схватился за музыкальный инструмент, желая показать собственный «талант» – и отдаленный лязг мечей показательных боев, демонстрирующих силу и красоту местных воинов.





	Andantino, vivace, meno presto

\- Боюсь, дорогая моя Ориана, это мне не под силу. 

Регис, прямой и статный, внимательно смотрел на женщину перед ним, которая, не избегая взгляда, ждала его ответа. Она редко прибегала к помощи других – это было ниже ее достоинства – но ее собеседник обладал неповторимым даром убеждения, незаменимым качеством, способным любого заставить зарыть топор войны. Ей казалось, что с ним она может быть откровенной и называть вещи своими именами – этот мужчина отличался чрезвычайной вдумчивостью и никогда не действовал сгоряча, предпочитая обдумывать каждый свой шаг. 

\- Не под силу? Высшему вампиру? 

Женщина, грациозно встав из-за стола, плавным движением подхватила кубок с вином – «Сангреаль» был ее слабостью – и поднесла к губам, не нарушая молчания. Где-то вдалеке слышался хохот веселящейся толпы, фальшивый писк неумелых скрипачей – наверняка какой-то баловень двора схватился за музыкальный инструмент, желая показать собственный «талант» – и отдаленный лязг мечей показательных боев, демонстрирующих силу и красоту местных воинов. Но эта какофония маскарада, организованного с легкой руки графини Анны-Генриетты мало занимала Ориану: хоть она и принимала участие в увеселительном вечере, женщина едва ли знала, что действительно происходило на главных улицах Боклера. Ее раздражал показушный блеск и лоск обычно забытых улочек и выводило из себя хвастовство придворных, представлявших из себя чуть более чем ничего, но в своем имении – в полумраке готических сводов и тихой размеренной музыки, фортепианной сонаты фа-диез минор, andantino – она готова была мириться с бесконечным гоготом глупых балагуров. 

\- Ориана, мы говорим не о физических способностях, – спокойный голос Региса нарушил размеренный ритм мелодии, – ты забываешь о некоторых других качествах, необходимых как человеку, так и высшему вампиру. Вдумчивость, мудрость, рассудительность – и это лишь малая толика. 

Женщина поставила кубок на стол и повернулась к книжной полке, пестрящей разноцветными корешками с золотистым тиснением. Если бы такие маскарады проходили чаще и не требовали от нее столько усилий, она, пожалуй, предпочла бы обсуждать с Регисом проблемы метафизики и расплывчатых философских понятий: несмотря на то, что он никогда от нее ничего не скрывал, его образ мысли так и оставался для нее загадкой. 

\- Я понимаю. – Она вновь развернулась к нему. – Более того, я не прошу тебя быть радикальным. Но слухи, которые так или иначе проникают даже сквозь толстые стены этого поместья, не могут остаться без внимания. Вспыльчивость Детлаффа уже выходит за все допустимые рамки. 

\- На мой взгляд, Детлафф – далеко не единственная причина, по которой ты позвала меня сюда. Сомневаюсь, что поведение какого-то вампира играет для тебя существенную роль. 

\- Детлафф – не «какой-то» вампир, Регис. 

\- И тем не менее, раньше он тебя не волновал. 

\- Раньше в этом просто не было необходимости. 

\- И какая же необходимость возникла сейчас? 

\- Угроза Боклеру? Всему Туссенту?

\- Сомневаюсь, что у Детлаффа могут появиться мотивы разнести весь город – и уж тем более графство – из собственной импульсивности. Зачем ты позвала меня, Ориана? 

Женщина не ответила и посмотрела в антрацитно-черные глаза вампира, сложив руки на груди. На этот вопрос она ответить не могла: как и любой высший вампир, он прекрасно разбирался в вопросах мироздания, которые, впрочем, сейчас ее совершенно не волновали. Предлог, под которым она пригласила его к себе, был достаточно неплох – Детлафф действительно принялся бунтовать и распускать когтистые лапы, ставя под угрозу не только их отношения с людьми, но и свою собственную жизнь. Как вампир – он был хищником, убийцей; но как разумное существо он четко осознавал границы, за которые не должен был заходить. Ему повезло с наставником – но даже миролюбивое терпение Региса не могло унять мятежный характер подопечного. И Ориана это отлично понимала – но не ставила под сомнение его красноречие. 

Andantino превратилось в vivace, перешло в meno presto. Соната полотном окутала всю комнату, заглушив собой счастливые визги дам и самодовольный хохот кавалеров. Свет на улице потух, позволяя фокусникам и скоморохам дурить народ; неправильные отблески факелов слабо освещали дома, на которых отпечатывались кривые тени прохожих. Регис заметил, что за окном стало тихо – толпа затаила дыхание, ожидая развязки только что начатого трюка. Он хотел уйти, поняв, что им нечего больше обсуждать – и оставался на месте, не понимая, что удерживает его в этой роскошной комнате, в которой царили ароматы изысканного вина, тонких женских духов и винограда. Он бы и сам заглянул к ней – под тем же самым предлогом, сославшись на Геральта, но она его опередила – догадывалась ли?.. 

\- «Сон в зимний вечер»*, – негромко произнес мужчина, поправив ремень сумки на груди. – действие первое, явление первое. Такая разумная женщина как ты, я уверен, сможет разобраться в столь простой головоломке. 

С этими словами Регис, плавно развернувшись на каблуках, направился к двери. Ориана, посмотрев ему вслед, криво и мимолетно улыбнулась уголком рта, а затем вышла на балкон и оперлась о балюстраду, разглядывая причудливо вычурные костюмы дворовой знати и пафосно расшитые платья скрывающихся за масками крестьянок. Подумать только – прожить целую вечность и так и не придумать достойного повода пригласить мужчину на бокал вина… 

*Отсылка к Шекспиру, которого во вселенной "Ведьмака" существовать и не должно.


End file.
